A Moment in Time
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Just a short fic... Allura gets a new perspective on her parents.


Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. I will never own Voltron. I WISH I owned Voltron.  
  
Allura was very clearly not a happy person at the moment. Perfectly understandalbe, really. As self-sacrificing as she was, even she had her limits. And this was most certainly the very edge of those limits.  
  
"No." she informed Nanny, her tone as cold as ice. "I most certainly will not consider this farce of a proposal."  
  
"But zhee prinze.."  
  
"Can go to hell for all I care."  
  
"Prinzess!"  
  
"I will not discuss this any further, Nanny. And if you so much as mention his name again, I'll... I'll have you thrown in the dungion! And that is final!" Allura stormed out of the room, leaving Nanny to gape at her back. It wasn't the most dignified thing Allura had ever done, but by god it felt good to do it.  
  
She stormed her way right down to the basement, where Lance and Hunk were busy trying to make some old holovids they had discovered work. If the dates on the labels were correct, they were from when King Alfor had first ascended to the throne of Arus... before Zarkon had ruined the planet.  
  
"Heya, princess." Lance said as she came into the room, no longer storming. He grinned up at her from his spot on the floor, crawling out from beneath the machine. "Me and Hunk have finally Magivered this thing into working. We were just about to come get you."  
  
Hunk, on the other end of the room and beating a panal on the machine back into place, grunted a greeting. If he heard anything Lance had said was up to debate, but he probably had. Lance brushed some dust off his beloved jacket and picked up one of the holodisks, offering it to Allura. "Wanna give this baby a twirl?"  
  
Allura took the disk, handling it carefully. "Sure." she said. "I mean, there's no real reason to delay any further, is there?" She walked up to the disk loader and pressed the button to make it open. The old projector whirred in protest.  
  
"You have to hold it down." Hunk said. "Otherwise it wont open."  
  
Allura nodded, holding the button down this time. It took several minutes, but finally the disk loader reluctantly complied... only to shut the moment Allura let go of the button. Thankfully, Lance caught the tray before it could shut compleatly, allowing Allura to put the disk in.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Hunk said, pressing the play button.  
  
The entier room seemed to waver around them as the holoprojector tried to start the vid. The image projected around the three Voltron pilots skipped a few times before settling into the throne room of the old Castle, as it had been when Allura was a small child. She let out a little gasp as a semi-transparent Alfor walked right between her and Lance, pacing back and forth. His hair was still a dark brown, and his face was not the one lined with worry that Allura remembered. This was her father as he had been, a long time ago.  
  
"I don't see why I have to do this." the hologram shot at another, across the ballroom.  
  
"It is your duty, Alfor." a much, much younger Coran responded. "Princess Orla stands to inherite a great deal of Arus when her father passes. By marrying her, you can truely unite Arus, once and for all."  
  
"But she's so damned boring!" Alfor snapped, spinning on his heel. "All she talks about is the weather, or her flowers! I swear I'll go mad if I have to marry her!"  
  
"She's a very nice woman, Alfor, and she is a princess."  
  
"She's STILL boring, and I want nothing to do with this... this farce!"  
  
"Too bad. Princess Orla and her sisters are already on her way up."  
  
"Oh god..." Alfor groaned. "Just what I need. The Blondling Brigade. Can't I just abdicate or something?"  
  
A herald slipped into the throne room quietly and cleared his throat, catching both Alfor and Coran's attention. "Announcing Her Royal Highness, the Princess Orla of Islo, Dutchess of Lanchest..."  
  
Orla entered the room, a vision of absolute beauty. Her golden hair seemed to radiate a light all its own, giving her an almost angelic appearance. It fell in golden waves down to her waist, the perfect frame for her smooth, ivory skin. The gown she wore was the color fresh grass, dark and rich. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fairly tale.  
  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Katrina..." the herald continued, as Orla's sister entered. This was the woman who, a few years later, would be kidnapped by King Coba, and give birth to Avok, Romelle, and Bandor. She was easily as beautiful as her sister, though her dress was not quiet so fine as Orla's. It was a dark brown, like fresh turned earth, and clearly meant to fade into the background... which she did, with great ease, as the youngest of the princesses of Islo entered.  
  
"...and Her Royal Highness, Princess Naomi."  
  
Jaws, both real and holographic, dropped as Naomi, the woman who would marry Alfor and be mother to Allura, entered the room. She did not wear a gown as her sisters did, and her hair did not hang in golden waves framing ivory skin. Instead, she wore a skirt that was just this side of indecent and a top that had likely once belonged to a bikini. Her skin was dark with constant exposure to the sun, and her hair was piled atop her head in braids dyed all the colors of the rainbow. She took a long drag off the cigarette dangling from her mouth and growle, "Can we just get this over with? I've got a hoverbike calling my name."  
  
That was when the holoprojector caught on fire. The entier scene jumped, skipped, then disappeared, leaving Allura staring at a plain stone wall. As Hunk and Lance battled to put out the small electical fire, Allura began to laugh. 


End file.
